Golden Eye Husky's first day
by Timely Rain
Summary: How did Golden Eye Husky's first day at Big Green go?


[Takes place after Liger Castle]

"Come with me, Liger King, and I will take you to where you will be in Big Green." Commander ApeTrully said, while he led the way. "I know it's all new, but you'll soon find your way around."

Liger King grinned at this. He was glad he would now be fighting HighRoller, who was the real bad guy, and not all the humans, like he had thought. He wondered who he would be with in Big Green, and would he make friends?

Just then, he and Commander ApeTrully got to a door.

"Ok, this is where you will be staying in Big Green, let's get you aquatinted with your new teammates, and they will likely show you to your new bedroom."

He pushed opened the door and they entered a room where 3 young men and a girl sat around a table.

"Attention, Second Squad. This is Liger King, and he will be joining you." Commander ApeTrully began. "I hope you will all make him feel welcome."

"Well, Liger King, I have to go now, but I hope you will enjoy your time at Big Green." He added, before leaving.

The boys and the girl got up from their seats and approached this new stranger.

The girl, who wore a bright yellow dress, grinned. "Hi, I'm Alpha Girl, and I'm the leader of Second Squad." She said, holding out her hand.

Liger King shook her hand. The boy with dark hair wearing blue trousers came over too.

"Hey, Liger King, I'm Kowloon, and I'm the karate master around here." he said, grinning a toothy grin.

Liger King grinned back at him. Then the grey skinned man spoke.

"I'm Hurricane Lee and this is my brother, Archer Lee." He said, while lifting Archer Lee up, incase it wasn't obvious who he meant.

Liger King was puzzled at how 2 brothers could look so different. However, he took their word for it.

"Let me show you to your new room, Liger King." Alpha Girl offered. He agreed to this, as his day had been long so far.

He followed her to his room, and she opened the door.

"Don't worry that it looks dull, we can paint it and you can have it exactly how you'd want it." Alpha Girl explained, smiling with her pointy tooth showing. Liger King grinned back at her. She seemed like she could be tough, but friendly too. He reached across and petted her on top of the head, stroking her long black hair with his claws. Alpha Girl put this as his way of thanking her, and smiled before leaving him to settle in his room.

Liger King looked around the room, which was dull, as had been said to him. He wanted to make a room sign for his room to show it was his room. He also wanted to plan out where things would go in his room. He spotted an old spiral notepad on the side, with a pen stuck in it. Perfect! Since he didn't yet know human language, this would be a way to show them what he would like. He picked it up and slid the pen out and began to sketch what he would like his new room to be like, drawing where everything would go, and what colour things should be. On the next page he began to design a name plaque for his door, putting the sort of thing he'd like. He then came out of his room, carrying his notebook, and made his way back to the briefing room.

Archer Lee spotted Liger King coming towards them, and piped up "Liger King has something he wants to show us!"

Liger King opened the notebook and they all looked at his sketches of his room plan and his name plaque for his door. They noticed what he'd written on his name plaque.

"Golden Eye Husky? Is that your real name?" Archer Lee questioned.

Liger King nodded. "Well, we will all call you Golden Eye Husky from now on, if you like." Alpha Girl replied in response to the sketch.

Liger King, now known by his real name, Golden Eye Husky, roared in delight, flames coming from his mouth. He was glad they now knew his real name!

They all got to work on Golden Eye Husky's room, painting the walls yellow like the desert, and placing a fluffy orange rug on the floor. When they were all finished, they went and fetched Golden Eye Husky. Hurricane Lee covered his eyes, while Alpha Girl led the way. They got to his door and uncovered his eyes. Golden Eye Husky grinned at the name plaque on his door. It was just like he wanted! He had wanted it to avoid going into the wrong room, as all the doors looked alike. Then Kowloon pushed open the door to show what it was like inside. It was dull no more, with everything just like the sketches Golden Eye Husky had done earlier.

Golden Eye Husky grinned widely and purred at the sight of it, he was so happy to have good friends and a nice room. He held out his arms and they all gathered in a group hug, with Golden Eye Husky purring loudly. He thought to himself "I am going to like it here!", answering what he had thought earlier.


End file.
